


Soft Skin, Red Lips, So Kissable

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 - Different worlds</p><p>They're both girls, Mickey is the 'out' one in this story, and she grew up in a non-homophobic home<br/>For Mickey's hair, imagine Cosima from Orphan Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Skin, Red Lips, So Kissable

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey is slightly OOC because growing up in a supportive home makes a huge difference, Ianna is slightly OOC because I kinda based her off my ex girlfriend :P

So Mickey has a problem, other than her younger sister Mandy stealing her clothes all the time, and that problem is a tall, athletic, redheaded, straight girl named Ianna.

Ianna is about 5'11 with shoulder length hair, no bangs or layers, best for quickly throwing up in a ponytail, which is her preferred hair style. She is in ROTC and is the best in 5th period gym class, which is, coincidentally, the period Mickey has gym class.

Mickey could easily ace gym class, she's pretty fit too, all that fighting adds up, but she's too busy being distracted by short-shorts and tanned thighs, courtesy of a very bouncy Ianna, and seriously, who gets this excited about basketball?

"Look alive, Milkovich!" their douchbag teacher, Mr. V yells, tossing a basketball to Mickey who easily catches it and throws it away from her. Mr. V scowls "Can't you at least pretend you are interested in basketball?"

"I'm not interested in any activity that involves balls" Mickey informs him, earning a laugh from surrounding students.

Mr. V rolls his eyes and benches her, which he should've done in the first place, because Mickey never participates in actual sports.

Mickey huffs as she settles on the bench and nonchalantly inspects her black painted nails. Usually she doesn't bother with make-up, other than mascara and a little bit of eyeliner, but Mandy insisted. She likes to use Mickey as her Barbie doll.

Mickey doesn't suit up for gym class so she's wearing her usual black skinny jeans, scuffed up Chucks, and almost shredded t-shirt. She didn't buy it that way, she and Mandy got bored one night and cut up all their clothes, but just enough so they could still wear them to school and not technically be breaking any rules. 

"Okay, Ianna, off the court! We got to give the other kids a chance to play" Mr. V orders her fondly, Ianna is a 'star pupil' in his class. She bounces over to the bench to sit next to Mickey, a little too close. But Mickey isn't complaining.

"Hey Mick" Ianna says cheerfully, nudging Mickey's shoulder with her own.

"The fuck you want Gallagher?" Mickey growls, heat rising to her cheeks at the nickname.

"Heard you sell coke, think you could hook me up?" Ianna asks, leaning a bit closer so as not to be overheard

"Won't you get kicked off ROTC or whatever?" Mickey questions, going for nonchalant but probably failing.

"Okay 1: It's for my brother Lip, not me. 2: ROTC doesn't do drug tests. And 3: How did you even know I was in ROTC?" There's a teasing glint in Ianna's eyes when she asks.

"Umm," shit, what's the best way to say I've been internet stalking you? "Everyone knows you're in ROTC" she finally settles on with a grumble, and then as an afterthought adds "And I've given up selling for a bit, gotta lie low" 

"Okay" Ianna shrugs and turns her eyes back to the game. Mickey can't help but let her eyes wander, wander down Ianna's toned legs, and up to her lean muscular arms, and Mickey just knows she's hiding a six pack under that tight tank top, and god how she'd like to get her tongue in the contours of that.

"Oh," Ianna starts, turning back towards Mickey, who quickly moves her eyes up to Ianna's face. Ianna smirks upon catching Mickey staring, but continues as if it didn't happen. "How do you maintain hair like that?" 

Mickey's hand absentmindedly makes its way up to grab one of her dreads. "You just... Do. I mean, you wash it like you do regular hairstyle and... I don't know, it's hard to explain" Mickey's hair is cornrows which turn into dreads at the back of her head. 

"They're really long" Ianna says airily, running a finger down the length of when to where it stops at the small of Mickey's back. Mickey holds her breath and has to stop herself from leaning in to the touch. 

"Yeah, Mandy thinks they're disgusting" 

"Well, I totally love Mandy but that is just stupid" and Mickey understands that, Ianna and Mandy are a year behind Mickey in school, and pretty close friends. "They're hot as fuck" Ianna whispers huskily in her ear and Mickey almost jumps, when did Ianna get that close?

"Ianna! Get your ass back in the game, we need saving!" Mr. V calls Ianna off the bench before Mickey can think of a witty reply.

"Bye sexy," Ianna winks before turning her back on Mickey and running back to the game. Mickey can't help but check out her ass as she runs off.

\------

"Hey bitch, get in here!" Mandy calls from the living room, Mickey groans and pushes her wheelie chair back, away from her computer. 

"This better be fucking important, I was catching up on The L Word" Mickey informs her as she walks into the living room, the first thing she notices is a sexy red head smirking up at her from the couch and oh no this can't end well.

"Ugh fuck off dyke, I need you to entertain Ianna well I run to the store." Mandy tells her as she gathers her purse and other shit from around the room. 'Store' is code for their dealer.

"Why can't she go with you?" Mickey asks as if Ianna isn't sitting right there

"I offered but the skank says she'd rather stay here," Mandy leans down and kisses Ianna's cheek quickly before running out with a hollered "I'll be back in like an hour!"

"So... The L Word?" Ianna taunts, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's like a law for lesbians to watch it." Mickey replies as she plops down on the couch, she hasn't taken homophobic bullshit before and she isn't starting now.

"I don't watch it" Ianna informs her, scooting closer. 

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Mickey scoots down the couch until she's pressed up against the arm of the couch, Ianna just crowds her there.

"Get your head out of your ass, Mick." Ianna whispers before pouncing. Mickey responds quickly, putting one hand on the small of Ianna's back to pull her closer and using the other to rip out her ponytail so she can tangle her fingers in her hair.

When they pull apart for air Mickey asks "I thought you were straight?"

Ianna just rolls her eyes and responds "Now where did you hear something ridiculous like that" before sealing her lips back over Mickey's.

And now that Mickey thinks about it, she can't remember ever hearing something like that. Ianna never dated guys, but she also never dated girls so Mickey just assumed.

Then Mickey decides to stop thinking about it and focuses on kissing Ianna instead.

\------

They start dating shortly after that, to the surprise of no one, except Mr. V who has to kick them off the court multiple times for paying attention to each other instead of the game. 

The teachers don't even bother trying to stop their making out sessions in the hall, they know if they do Mickey will just go off on them for being 'bigots' and 'homophobic' so they've learned to just turn the other cheek. And no one is complaining about it, well Mandy does sometimes but that's just cause she's still pissed about the time she caught them fucking in her bed.

"Hey babe," Ianna says as she leans down to peck Mickey on the lips. She settles down next to her on the bench "So am I coming over later?"

"Well Amy's coming over so we can work on a science project together so..." Mickey trails off, always having a hard time saying no to Ianna

"Well then I'm definitely coming over" Ianna informs her "That bitch is always checking you out and I need to be there to make sure she keeps it in her pants" 

Mickey smiles at the hard glint in Ianna's eye, "Don't even worry about her, she's harmless"

"I don't fucking give a shit, you're mine and that bitch needs to learn it" Mickey has to bite her lip to stop a cheesy smile from taking over her face, she loves it when Ianna get's all jealous like this

Instead she distracts her "God Gallagher, you're so hot" Mickey doesn't wait for Ianna to respond before she's tangling a hand in her red hair and pulling her closer so she can lick into her mouth. 

"Gah!" comes Mandy's disgusted voice from behind them "I fucking hate you both!" She shouts before stomping off.

They don't even break the kiss, just laugh into each others mouths.


End file.
